Levinna
by 4fireking
Summary: One day a strange woman comes crying at Gohan's doorstep. That woman is Gohan's real mother. He will have to choice. His real mother or the mother who raised him. Which one will he chose?


Author's Note: This is just a one-shot. I have my partner janice mae to thank. I hope you enjoy this. Please review: )

XXX

**Introduction**

It had been one year since the defeat of the evil Majin Buu and the recreation of the good Majin Buu. Peace returned to normal. No one needed the Dragon Balls. However, secrets have been kept. Gohan and Videl, also known as Saiman and Saiwoman, also called "boyfriend" and " girlfriend", one tragic event will befall on these two love birds.

XXX

" I'll get it. I'll get it." Gohan answered the door. Standing outside was a thin black haired woman carrying a brown bag. " Hello. My name is Gohan." The woman didn't say a word. Small tears cascaded down her cheeks over her wrinkled body. Young adult Gohan was confused. " I'm sorry. Is there a problem miss-"

The woman fell down and hugged Gohan. She wrapped her frail arms around his stocked-up muscular chest. Gohan didn't have any assessment on what was going on. He was deeply confused over what the woman was thinking.

" My son..."

" Gohan, who is that?" Gohan's mother Chichi showed up. " Gohan, is something wrong...?"

Chichi froze. She never thought to see her face. And she never thought to see her hugging _her son. _That's when Goten, Goku's other son who's hair closely resembled his, walked in.

" Mommy, what are we having for dinner...mommy, who's that lady?"

" Hey Chichi," Goku himself said. " I'm starved. What's for dinner...?"

Everyone were confused: Chichi, Goten, Goku, and of course Gohan. The woman hugging Gohan was a woman she believed had long since passed away.

" Mom, do you know this lady?"

" Levinna is your mother, Gohan honey."

" M-My mother? What? No, your my mother, Mom."

" No, honey, Levinna is your biological mother. We were...we were just taking care of you."

" No, mom, I don't understand what your saying. Who is this lady really?"

" My son..."

" Gohan, it happened since you were born. Baba told us a pregnant lady was going to die before giving birth. She asked Goku to protect her. And he did. He protected her and helped her give birth to you. But not too soon after you were born your father and her were attacked by wild wolves."

" There were so many wolves," Goku continued. " I couldn't fend against all of them. She tried escaping with you. But she fell off a cliff. That was the last I saw of her. But you...you were on a tree branch sticking out of the mountain side. As for your mother...I couldn't find her. I thought she died."

" Mom, Dad, why do you look so sad?" Goten asked.

" B-But if my parents weren't Saiyans...how come I was born a Saiyan."

" Because the chromosomes of a Saiyan can pass onto an unborn fetus." Vegeta the Saiyan elite said. He flew down behind Gohan and Levinna. " Kakarot's DNA passed onto you transforming you into a half Saiyan. We Saiyan's are a rare breed."

" But that still doesn't explain why you and Dad took me in. Why?"

" Because we love you, sweetie. We care about you. Since that time we named you, since our first carriage ride, even when you left me to go fight in battles like a juvenile delinquent, we loved you the entire way. But you have to make a choice I'm afraid. Do you still want to stay with us even though we're not your real family, or would you rather go with your real mother."

" I don't know. All these emotions. All these things happening. I don't understand any of it."

" For shame," Vegeta shouted.

" Huh?"

" Having to chose between siblings. My father the Saiyan king is dead. I wish I had a parent to look at, but I don't. I just have a family. Bulma, Trunks, Bulla, there the only thing's I have to look forward to. Who do you think your family is?"

" Your right, Vegeta. I can't believe it but your right." Gohan pulled the woman away from his chest. He held her in both arms staring into her eyes. " Your my real mother. I would like to know about you, but I have a family of my own I need to think of. Please, I hope you understand."

" Enough of this mushy stuff. Saiyan's are a proud race. Show some pride."

" I understand." Levinna sniffled. " I just wanted to see my baby was okay. I'll be going now. Take care, Gohan."

Levinna walked away from the house. Vegeta backed out of the way. Chichi, Goku, and Goten both smiled and waved their hands at Levinna. Vegita just gave a giant " Hmph!". But Gohan...Gohan still had things going in his mind.

" _Will I ever see her again? I'm just glad I know I have a real family." _


End file.
